Capture of the Heart
by Dark Little World
Summary: The war is over and Momo Hinamori is immediately sent to squad twelve for rehab. A few weeks later she is sent on a mission with a team in Los Noches. Once there, she gets lost and captured by a perticular blue haired Espada. Dedicated to XxShyxX, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Ichigo looks at Sosuke, hate filled eyes "This is for the lives that where lost because of your revolting plans." Sosuke huffs "You don't have the power. I am king! I shall win this war and make this town into the Oken!"_

_Ichigo growls "I wont let you!" he uses the last part of power and brings Mugetsu down and that was the end of Sosuke and the putrid war. Ichigo's Mugetsu form cracks and disappears, a few words are said as it cracks "_**We will meet again… King**_" Hichigo Kurosaki and Zangetsu say in unison._

_Once Sosuke Aizen was dead, the soul reapers took that chance and permanently ended the war. Everyone was in a hurry to get Lieutenant Momo Hinamori to a special unit in squad four._

"_I need an IV stat!" Unohana ordered as she tries to keep Momo Hinamori alive. Three hours after Unohana stabilized Momo, Momo's organs began to fail._

"_Get her to squad twelve now!" Unohana barks. Hanataro and Isane lead the way as they continue to try and stabilize Momo's health and being._

_Mayuri awaits their arrival, everything is set up in his lab. They arrive and immediately hook her up to every machine known to man. _

"_These machines will rehabilitate her organs hopefully replace them with new functional ones. She will be better in one month, or if we're lucky, three weeks."_

They were indeed lucky. Three weeks after Momo was submitted to rehabilitation, her organs were replaced and are fully functioning.

Momo opens her eyes and looks around '_B-Beeping? Where am I?_' she sits up, causing some of the machines to react. Mayuri bursts into the room and see's Momo sitting up "Ahh, welcome back. I do hope your organs are fully functional and comfortable."

Momo smiles "Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi! With out your amazing scientific ways I would be dead! Thank you very much! I owe you big time!"

Mayuri smiles, all of Momo's praise made him feel bashful "Why thank you lieutenant Hinamori, now if you don't mind, I'll have to check your organ systems to see how good your condition is."

Momo nods and lets Mayuri do his multiple tests. While he does his check up Unohana arrives and waits to see if Momo needs to go to her division. "Hmm…. You seem excellent. Even better than before you were….. Betrayed…"

Momo grins "That's good! I was very healthy back then." Mayuri unhooks Momo from the machines "Now, since you owe me…. I want you to take my place in going to Los Noches and wipe out the rest of Aizens army."

Nemu helps Momo stand "Okay. When do I go?" Mayuri gives her a cape to protect her from the desert wind, a communicator and Tobiume "Right now." He ushers her out of his lab.

"Ahh!" Momo flash steps to the front gate and meets up with the others "Sorry I'm late! Captain Kurotsuchi told me to take his place just now."

Momo looks at the familiar faces. Their faces show shock. "What's wrong?" she asks tilting her head. Shuhei stutters as he tries to answer her "M-Momo W-wh-wha-"

Byakuya interrupts him "We all thought you where still in rehabilitation. It's just a big shock that you got out early." Momo smiles "It is isn't it? But I'm okay and ready to get back onto the field."

Unohana appears behinds her "I don't think so. You didn't get a check up by me." Momo pouts "Awwwh." Renji sniggers "Its fine Momo, we'll wait for you in Los Noches." Momo nods and waves goodbye to them as she is dragged away by Unohana.

The team going to Los Noches departs.

* * *

><p>After Momo's check up, she hurries off to Los Noches.<p>

* * *

><p>Momo arrives in Hueco Mundo instead of Los Noches. Momo sighs and begins to make her way to Los Noches.<p>

She catches up with Byakuya's team "Hey guys! What I miss?" Renji shrugs "Nothing, we just killed a hollow is all." Momo blows her long bangs out of her face "Sweet" she smiles and they go on.

Strong winds blow, Momo holds onto her hood that protects her face. Byakuya talks into the communicator on his ear "_We must head for shelter, this storm will go on for days and there are stable buildings near by, let's go._"

The team begins to move to shelter. Momo's hood flies off her head, exposing her to the harsh wind and sand. Momo winces as her eyes burn from the sand.

Momo leaps high up above the storm and leaps away from the storm. When she knows she's 'safe' she begins to shake away the sand and blink to keep the sand away.

Momo looks towards where the sand storm was "Wha- It's gone!" Momo growls and goes to where she believes her teammates went "_Hello! You guys! Can you hear me!_" she says into her communicator. Momo sighs as she hears static '_No signal. I'll just keep looking._'

While Momo was getting out of the storm, Byakuya got a message from research and development "_Captain Kuchiki! There is slight problems in the Garganta that we were preparing for you. You need to return now before it's more devastating!_"

"_Okay, open it up!_" Byakuya yells through the wind. A garganta opens in front of them, Byakuya turns to his team "_Go inside now!_" he orders, they all nod and enter the garganta. Renji shakes the sand out of his hair "Wait, were's Momo?"

Shuhei curses "I'll get her" but before Shuhei could get out the garganta closes "Fuck!" Byakuya begins to move forward "Leave her, we need to continue."

The team stare after Byakuya in shock, Renji speaks up "C-Captain! She just got out of rehabilitation! We need to get her!" Byakuya turns and glares at his team "We need to get out of here, this garganta is unstable, I don't want to leave a teammate behind. If we stay here any longer we will all possibly die. I do not want to take that chance."

They all shut up and nod "Y-Yes captain" they all say. Byakuya turns back and they continue to quickly go to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>After twenty hours of trying to find signal to communicate with the team she previously lost, Momo feels a fading spiritual pressure. She quickly goes to the spiritual pressure but see's a certain blue haired, white clothes, arrancar at her feet.<p>

She remembers her orders '_Don't leave any arrancar alive, kill them. That's what they said! But… I can't kill someone who can't even stand!_' Momo kneels down by the arrancar.

He has deep wounds in his stomach, no scars whatsoever from previous battles he should've had '_Maybe he went into his resurreccion form and healed his wounds and got these when he got out of it._'

Momo begins to heal his wounds.

After Momo is sure that he will be able to stand, Momo stops healing him and begins to stand. Momo tries once more to communicate with the Soul Society.

The blue-haired arrancar slowly and quietly stands as Momo tries and tries to get connected. He sneaks up behind Momo "Boo." Momo squeals in surprise. She turns to see the blue-haired arrancar. She stumbles backwards and falls to the ground.

The arrancar grabs her communicator and crushes it in his fist "Now you'll be here for a very long time" he says with a grin. Momo gasps as the blue-haired man stands over her. With one swift move, Momo is out like a light.

* * *

><p>Momo wakes up and notices someone next to her. "Now that you're awake, I need you to do something. You <em>will <em>heal me fully" Momo growls "I will not! My orders said specifically 'Kill all remaining arrancars' and I will do so!"

The bluenette grabs her by her hair and holds her against the wall "You will do it or you will face a fate worse than death" he threatens. Suddenly the bluenette looks down at his waist and see's blood gush out from his re-opened wounds "Damn" he says before he falls to the floor, releasing Momo.

Momo huffs and looks at the arrancar's wounds "He's too badly injured… I know I must kill him but… I just can't…. and besides, he took away Tobiume so if I run I wont get far, or even survive for that matter" Momo sighs and begins to heal the man.

A few hours of healing, the bluenette's wounds are fully healed. Momo feels herself getting really tired, so she sits against the wall and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>An hour after Momo falls asleep, the arrancar awakens "What the?" he looks at Momo, who is asleep against the wall. He gets up slowly and crawls to the girl.<p>

He shakes her, waking her up "Why didn't you run?" he asks curiously. Momo scoffs sleepily "Because, stupid, I don't have my Tobiume." The arrancar smirks and grabs her by her neck.

He throws her onto the bed and charges a cero with his free hand. Momo struggles against his strong grip, fearing for her life. Then flashbacks of when Aizen betrayed her fly by.

Momo stops struggling and lies there. Mister Bluenette stops charging his cero and frowns "Why'd you stop?" he whines. "Why did you stop?" Momo asks, her tone completely emotionless.

"You stopped and it began to get less fun." He says as he lets go of her neck and turns away "You will be more useful as my healer. You will heal me every time I train." He says getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

He stops at the doorway and turns back to her "What is your name shinigami?" he asks. "Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad five." Mister blue hair nods and turns his head forward.

"Wait!" Momo calls before he closes the door. The arrancar pokes his head into the room "What?" he asks annoyed.

Momo sits comfortably on the bed "What is your name?" The arrancar looks forward "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sixth Espada"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FORGIVE ME XxShyxX FOR TAKING FOREVER ON THIS! It's just that I was so busy then I forgot then UGH! I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me D: -DLW <strong>_

_**Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya and the team that was sent to Los Noches stand at the end of the two rows of Captains. All eyes are on him and his team. "What is so urgent that you had to call a sudden meeting?" Kyoraku whines

Byakuya looks at his team. They nod. "When we were forced back into the malfunctioning Garganta, we ended up leaving a team mate behind." He explains "Who?" Ukitake asks. "Momo Hinamori" Byakuya says as he waits for Toshiro's reaction.

Toshiro nearly explodes "WHAT? YOU LEFT HER IN LOS NOCHES!" Byakuya stares the young captain down "She got lost when she was catching up. We couldn't find her since there was a sand tornado. Then we were rushed into a garganta that was said to be broken."

Toshiro runs a aggravated hand through his white hair "Captain Unohana, how is her condition?" he asks a bit worriedly. Unohana looks at the small boy "She was just fine, her organs were functioning perfectly." "All thanks to my wonderful machinery" Mayuri chimes in.

Yamamoto looks at his captains "She is a vice-captain who excels in kido. She will live. " and with that he stands "Mayuri, Create a new Garganta." He orders. Mayuri nods curtly "Already on it Head Captain. But it will take weeks, maybe even months to get one to work perfectly."

"WEEKS? MONTHS? SHE'S IN LOS NOCHES!" Toshiro yells at the twelfth squad captain. Mayuri looks at the young protégée in disgust "We are doing the best we can you little twerp" Mayuri growls.

Kenpachi yawns "Can I go now? I want to go back to bed." Yamamoto nods "Yes. Everyone go back to your squads. Mayuri, you and your squad will work hard on opening that garganta right?" Mayuri nods boredly "Yes, yes. Why doubt our abilities head captain?" he complains.

Yamamoto ignores Mayuri and looks at the shinigami in his meeting room "Good. Now dismissed" he says as he walks out of the room. The shinigami nods and file out of the room.

Los Noches…..

Momo paces the room. She wonders how the Seireitei is doing. He thoughts are stopped by the door opening. She looks at the opening door and sees Grimmjow. "How was your training?" she asks. Grimmjow shrugs "Good I guess." Momo gets closer to him, he looks at her with an eyebrow raised "What are you-" "Bakudo number sixty-one" Momo mutters "Rikujokoro"

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yells as he struggles to get out of the spell. "Bakudo number sixty-three" Momo says. Grimmjow's eyes widen "Hell no!" he says as he struggles more against the powerful kido "Sajo Sabaku" she says.

An energy chain wraps around Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow growls as he struggles against the chains "You Wench!" he yells at Momo.

Momo grabs the keys that belong to the room Tobiume is locked in out of Grimmjow's hand and runs out of the room.

She closes her eyes as she searches for Tobiume's spiritual pressure. She feels it getting closer as she runs through the halls. Momo then enters a room and finds Tobiume there. Momo slips Tobiume, who is in her sheath, onto her own hip.

'_He must be tired since he was training. It will probly take him ten minuets to get out of my kido._' Momo thinks as she thinks of a plan to get out of Los Noches. Momo turns, only to bump into a muscular body.

Momo stumbles a bit as she wonders who she bumped into. She looks up and see's Grimmjow, who is seething with anger. Momo gulps "But when…. Were you…. How? The kido should've lasted at least ten to fifteen minuets for someone like you!" Momo yells at him.

Grimmjow laughs at her stupidity "That level of kido can't hold me for less than a minuet!" he says triumphantly. Momo mentally slaps herself '_UGH! I should've used Bakudo number ninety-nine!_' she regrets.

Momo opens her mouth to say the spell but is cut off by Grimmjow. "The same trick won't work twice" he says. He grabs Tobiume from her hip and throws the sword to the ground. He slings Momo over his shoulder and takes her back to his room.

Momo kicks his face and angrily says "Open the garganta and let me go!" Grimmjow holds his now busted lip "I already told you I'm keeping you to be my healer! Now shut up!" he demands.

"Don't you arrancars have your own healers or healing abilities?" Momo asks irritated with the bluenette. Grimmjow scoffs "But you do a better job than those guys. At least be grateful that someone is making you useful"

Momo nearly gasps at his words. She stops struggling and mumbles "?" Grimmjow sets her down onto his bed "Ha? Say that again." he says confused.

Tears form in Momo's eyes as she suddenly stands up. Grimmjow crosses his arms "If you have something to say then say it!" he yells at the girl. Tears fall from Momo's eyes as she yells "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?"

"What? Did I say something bad?" Grimmjow says with a sadistic smirk. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE USED!" she yells at him, hate shown in her voice. "Oh yeah, you are the vice captain of squad five. Aizens old squad…" je says as he recalls the memory "Haha, I heard you went crazy and in the end you-"

_SLAP!_

The sound fills the room. "I was in pain…." Momo says as she still holds her hand up. Her face is facing towards the floor as tears fall from her beautiful chocolate eyes "He ignored it. I was confused and he took advantage of that." She says sadly "He was the man that I admired most and in the end…. I was nearly killed _twice_ at his hand" she admits.

"Well it's your fault for being so vulnerable" Momo glares at the espada, but he ignores it and continues "Even though he was my boss, I never trusted him once. I pretended I cared when in reality I didn't give a shit." He says in a growl at the memory of working for Sosuke.

"You would never recognize him the way I did. "

"You should've known him better you idiot" Grimmjow advises. Momo wipes the stray tears as they pour like rain "I tried so hard, and when I thought I knew him he shattered my world and left me to die" she says as she sits on the bed.

A few minuets of silence pass. Grimmjow decides to break the silence "Get up" Momo looks at him "What?" Grimmjow grabs her hand and gently yanks her up "We are going to train so you can get stronger. I can't stand all the crying and mental break downs. You must've gotten weaker in your time as Aizens lieutenant." He says a bit gently.

Momo look at the ground "Grimmjow?" she says. Grimmjow looks down at her "Yeah?" Momo looks up at him, a smile decorates her face "Thank you." Grimmjow shrugs "Whatever, lets go." He leads her out of the room and to the training grounds.

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Clang!_

Sword against sword, the sound fills the fairly large room somewhere in Los Noches. Momo pushes her sword against Grimmjow's, hoping that he will falter under the strength her tiny arms.

Grimmjow chuckles "Is that all you've got Hinamori?"

Momo growls at the taunt and breaks away by jumping back and skidding on the concrete floor. Grimmjow Grins and sonido's behind her.

_Clang!_

Momo blocks his sword from reaching her. Grimmjow nods "Good job. But not good enough!" he quickly kicks her calves, causing her to fall backwards. Momo feels herself falling, her sword almost falls out of her hand but she holds on. Grimmjow holds his arm out, catching her. The way he catches her looks like he dipped her while dancing.

Momo blushes as Grimmjow looks into her brown eyes. Grimmjow huffs, their previous scrimmage has gone on for quite some time. He has earned a few cuts and bruises here and there, the same for her. He lifts her up and slings her over his shoulder as he puts his sword away. Momo couldn't help but giggle as he fumbles with his sword.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at her giggle. He puts her down and finally puts his sword back into its sheath. Momo also puts her sword away and they both sit and rest on the floor. Grimmjow lays sprawled out on the cold concrete floor, enjoying the coldness.

Momo heals some of her wounds as she leans against the wall. Momo looks at her tattered clothes and frowns. She looks at the sexta espada and throws a pebble at him, hitting him is his cheek. The espada turns his head and looks at her "Whaat?" he asks a bit tired.

Momo lifts a torn sleeve "I need new clothes mister Espada." Grimmjow sits up "Lets see what we got." He gets to his feet and walks to the squad five lieutenant. He grabs both of her hands and yanks her up. Momo squeals as she flies into the air and lands on her feet a few meters away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckles "So light" Momo sticks her tongue out "Whatever." Grimmjow walks to one of the rooms that is connected to the training room. He rummages through some clothes and finds a set that might fit the petite girl he had captured.

The two have gotten a tad closer due to their previous encounter. Well, since Momo spilled her guts out to him, he feel like he had grown fond of the girl. He plans to keep her close for a long time. Momo on the other hand feels the same way, but she does want to return home. Los Noches is a tad boring with only two people. But that's in her opinion.

Momo sits on the floor as she waits for the espada to return. Grimmjow walks through the door and to her. Momo stands "What you get?" Grimmjow tosses the clothing to her "Go change in there" he says pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the room he was previously in. Momo nods and goes into the room.

Momo gets dressed and looks herself over in what was a mirror. Momo blushes at how much skin it shows.

Momo is dressed in a crop top that has a high collar and a black and white-like tie. The top stops under her breasts, showing a lot of her midsection. She also wears a short mini skirt that has black outlining at the top of the skirt. Long white sock like tights stop almost a foot away from the short skirt.

White and black arm guards decorate her arms. The black and white sandals that all arrancars wear are on her feet. Momo inwardly sighs '_When they come and get me, well if, I will look like a traitor to them…. Oh well…._' Momo walks out of the room. Grimmjow slightly snores as he sleeps peacefully on the floor.

Momo smiles at the sight. She kneels next to him and heals his wounds.

Few hours later…

Grimmjow stirs in his sleep. He sits up and looks around. Momo is nowhere in sight. Feeling a bit panicked, Grimmjow quickly gets to his feel and closes his eyes, searching for her spiritual pressure. Finding it, he opens his eyes and runs to where it is located.

He stops at the door to his room and huffs. He didn't use sonido, so he ran a great distance. Once Grimmjow caught his breath, he entered the room and spots a shape under his blue blankets. He sighs in relief from fear of loosing her.

Grimmjow closes the door after himself and uses his cat-like night vision to walk to his bed. He lays down next to Momo and sleeps once again.

_**Short chapter but whatever **_

_**Review :]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Momo opens her eyes and see's the sleeping face of Grimmjow. She can feel one of his arms around her waist. Momo wonders where Grimmjow's other arm went until she feels his hand move up her outer thigh.

Momo blushes a cherry red. If he was awake, she would slap him. But he's asleep, and she doesn't want to wake him. Especially with his peaceful face, who is very handsome. Grimmjow wraps both arms around Momo's frame and pulls her closer, hugging her like she's a teddy bear. Momo smiles gently and snuggles into his chest, his warmth comforting her and making her fall back to sleep.

Grimmjow feels warmth on his chest and in his arms. Curious, he looks down and see's his arms wrapped around Momo. A slight blush crawls onto his face. He can see Momo's eyes opening, but very slowly. Grimmjow wants to move but the feeling of her in his arms stops him from doing so.

Momo's eyes are fully opened now. But it seems like she's still sleeping. Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow and uses to fingers to attempt to close her eyes. As soon as his fingers touch her eyelids, Momo moves and bites his fingers.

Grimmjow jumps from shock, but calms down. He looks at the situation he's in and begins to chuckle. His chuckle wakes Momo. Momo wonders what Grimmjow is chuckling about until she feels something in her mouth. She moves her tongue and feels fingers. Grimmjow wiggles his fingers and grins at Momo.

Momo opens her mouth, releasing his fingers. Grimmjow pulls them out "You bite hard" he says as he massages his fingers.

"Sorry" Momo apologizes.

"It's quite alright, I kinda found it…. Intriguing" Grimmjow says with a sexy smirk. Momo blushes a deep red.

_BOOM!_

Both Grimmjow and Momo jump out of the bed. Grimmjow instantly grabs his sword and runs to the door "Stay here" He orders. Momo nods as she puts Tobiume back under her pillow.

Grimmjow runs out of the room, closing the door after himself. Momo crawls under the blanket and waits for Grimmjow's return.

Grimmjow looks around the outside of the bed room part of the huge palace that was once Sosuke's. Grimmjow turns the corner, only to be met with a flying boulder.

Grimmjow quickly dodges and looks at the perpetrator. There, stands a tall shinigami. Grimmjow grabs Pantera's hilt "What're you doing here?" He growls out.

The shinigami backs away "I-I was left here on mission. It me forever to get to safety! Please spare my life!" The shinigami begs as he falls to his knees. Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow "What? You want me to spare your life? What for?"

"I just want to rest. And once I'm well rested I'll leave immediately!" he promises. Grimmjow crouches a bit "You'll get reinforcements wouldn't you?"

"N-No! I swear!" the shinigami swears, but little did Grimmjow know, the shinigami has his hand behind his back with his fingers crossed. Grimmjow notices that the shinigami has a communicator in his ear "Are you getting service right now?" Grimmjow asks in a threatening voice.

"No. It's all static." The shinigami says, poking his communicator. Momo presses herself against the wall, to only be seen by Grimmjow. Grimmjow glances sideways and see's Momo. He gives her a look that says 'What-are-you-doing-here?'

Momo mouths to him 'I'm here to back you up'

Grimmjow shakes his head slightly. The shinigami notices and mutters into his communicator "He seems to be distracted by something…."

Momo sighs and walks out from behind the wall. The shinigami instantly recognizes her "I have found Hinamori, she is safe, and she is probly forced to wear one the arrancar uniforms."

The shinigami smirks and looks at Grimmjow "You know how you asked me about my communicator? Well guess what?"

"What?" Grimmjow asks, not really liking where this is going

"It's been on the whole time." The shinigami says. Soon Grimmjow is surrounded by shinigami. Byakuya appears next to Momo, he isn't wearing his captain cloak this time.

Byakuya looks down at Momo "Are you alright Hinamori?" Momo nods, a bit confused on what's going on.

Byakuya then pulls Momo into a hug, surprising the young girl "Thank goodness…" Grimmjow feels a tinge of anger run through his body "What the hell is going on?" The shinigami surrounding Grimmjow hold their Zanpakuto's out, ready to cut the cat down.

"You are the last of the espada. You will have to be destroyed." Byakuya says. Momo gasps silently, her eyes wide with fear. Byakuya picks Momo up bridal style and begins to walk away.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growls out. In the past few months, Grimmjow was sure he was experiencing pure bliss. But now that the shinigami was about to take away his happiness, he wont let them though. "Hell no! She's mine!"

Grimmjow pounces on Byakuya, only to have his sword blocked by cherry blossoms. Byakuya turns his head "She is not you putrid thing." Byakuya growls out at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaps back and places his hand onto his Zanpakuto. His blade glows a bright blue "Grind…" He mutters, the sand around him begins to circle around him as the wind blows. "PANTERA!" all at once, the wind blows faster, forming a giant sand tornado.

After a few moments of sand flying everywhere, a clawed paw slashes the sand tornado, clearing the dust.

Grimmjow stands there, his resurrection form as mighty and majestic as ever. Grimmjow growls and points at Byakuya "Put her down. Me and you will fight one on one."

Byakuya puts Momo down and turns to Grimmjow "With Pleasure." Byakuya then turns to his lieutenant "Abarai, Hisagi. Take Hinamori and the rest into the garganta and back to the soul society." He orders.

The two lieutenant's nod "Yes sir" they say.

A garganta opens and the other shinigami's step through, Hisagi helps Momo to the garganta. Grimmjow sonido's to Momo's side and takes her onto his back, kicking Hisagi away. Grimmjow jumps high into the sky and disappears in a sonido.

Byakuya curses under his breath "Go find them!" he barks. The shinigami exit the garganta and disappear in Shunpo.

Byakuya's blade reforms and he sheaths it. Sensing that he has to go a certain way, he goes past the wall and into the part of the palace that holds the bedrooms.

_**I think this chapter is crappy. Well whatever, tell me what you think.**_

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow comes to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Momo looks around only to see sand and darkness. "Hueco Mundo" Momo mumbles. Grimmjow nods and lets her down.

'_He's been quiet the entire time... He didn't even look back to check if I was okay... I wonder what's wrong with him..._' Momo thinks as she stares at Grimmjow, who has his back towards her.

"G-Grimmjow" Momo calls out, only to get a sidways glance from the blue haired espada. Momo takes a step closer "Whats wrong?" Grimmjow shifts his gaze to the moon and mumbles something under his breath. Momo furrows her brow "Say again?"

Grimmjow turns his body towards Momo, his face stoic but his eyes show pain. "I said..." His eyes bore into hers as he speaks. Grimmjow takes a big breath, his heart aching for the words that'll spill out of his mouth "I think you need to go" he says sturnly.

Momo feels her heart drop "What... What do you mean?"

"I no longer need you... You are free" Grimmjow says strongly. Momo feels her soul shatter, her legs refuse to move. "Go" Grimmjow painfully growls out. Momo's eyes plead to stay, which causes Grimmjow to raise his voice "I SAID GO!" he yells. Momo tries to run, frightened of the man before her.

Momo turns and runs for two feet then trips and falls to her hands and knees "I-I can't" she says, holding back tears. Grimmjow squeezes his eyes shut and takes another deep breath. He opens his eyes and releases the air in his lungs.

He runs to Momo, pulls his leg back, and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying. Momo lands with a grunt into the sand, holding her abdomen in pain. Grimmjows foot steps get closer and closer.

Grimmjow grabs a handful of Momo's hair and yanks her to her feet. Momo yelps out in pain. Grimmjow lifts her so she can be face to face with him "Get out of here. You are no longer needed, you only bring trouble you usless girl!" he roars in her face. Grimmjow throws her back to the ground and walks away.

Momo sobs as she shakily climbs to her feet "I was decived once again..." Momo dissapears in flashstep "I'm such an idiot" she mumbles as she tries to navigate back to what is left of the Los Noches sleeping chambers.

Grimmjow mentally beats himself up. "It was for the best.." He mutters as he stares at the sand. "She was about to be named a traitor and I couldn't have it." He sighs and looks up to the moon "I bet she is very hurt... All because of me..." A tear rolls down his cheek. Grimmjows eyes widen "Have I turned weak?"

Grimmjow sadly chuckles "Damn girl... She turned me weak..."

Momo arrives at the sleeping quarters and falls to knees. Tears stream down Momo's face as she falls off her knees to her bottom.

Momo brings her knees up to her chest and holds them close. She lays her head onto her knees and lets her tears pour, not caring if she gets killed by some rabid hollow.

Byakuya turns a corner and spots white clothing. Suspecting the white clothing belonged to an arrancar, his hand quickly grabs the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Slowly drawing it out, he quietly walks towards the form.

Byakuya quietly flash steps behind the suspected arrancar, the tip of his blade touches the skin of the 'Arrancars' neck.

The 'arrancars' head snaps up. Byakuya's eyes widen when he see's the 'arrancars' face. "Momo" Byakuya breaths out, quickly sheathing his zanpakuto.

Byakuya kneels next to Momo and stares into her puffy eyes. "What is the matter Hinamori?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"I-I...It's n-nothing Captain Kuchiki" Momo stutters out. Byakuya uses a thumb to wipe away her tears "This doesnt look like nothing Hinamori."

Momo lets out a sigh "I'm just a bit shaken up about what has happened..." Momo mumbles out. "Oh, I see. Lets get you back to the soul society." Byakuya helps Momo up and he presses the comunicator in his ear "I have Hinamori, prepare to go back to the Soul Society."

"_Roger_" they respond. After a few moments everyone had finally arrived and the senkaimon is opened. They step in and go back to the Soul Society.

"She's in good hands" Grimmjow reasures himself as he watches the Senkaimon close. Once its closed, he dissapears, hopeing to never to return.

In the soul society, the group arrives and is greeted by Genryuusai Yamamoto and the rest of the court guard squads captains.

Byakuya holds Momo bridal style, her clothing ripped and dirty. Everyone applauds at their success.

"I see you have succeeded at getting Hinamori back. Did you kill the espada?" Yamamoto asks. "No we didn't." Byakuya says, handin Momo over to Unohana to be checked out at squad four.

"Then you must return to the ruins of Los Noches and kill him." Yamamoto orders. Byakuya slightly nods.

"N-NO! You must'nt!" Momo exclaims, catchign everyones attention. "What do you mean Hinamori?" Yamamoto questions. "Th-The last arrancar. H-He um... He isnt what you think he is." Momo says.

"Momo, you don't know what you're talking about" Hitsugaya says "You're obviously dilusional."

"The poor thing probly got brain washed by the arrancar. I'll quickly take her to my squad" Unohana says, flash stepping away.

"Come, we must plan out how to kill this arrancar" Yamamoto says, turning and walking in the direction of his squad, the others in tow.

_**This may be short and some words may be misspelled, I don't have a beta or auto-correct on this laptop word pad thing. But I updated. So Review :]**_


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow slowly regrets letting Momo go, its been months since he last saw her, and his heart yearns for her. He wants to feel her in his arms, to carress her skin with his fingertips, to hear her voice again. He wants her to be his.

Grimmjow sits on a boulder miserable, like every usual day. A strong negative spiritual pressure from afar catches his attention. He stands and watches as doors appread in the light. Grimmjow instantly recognizes the tear that hangs a few feet above ground "Garganta" he mutters out.

Grimmjow smiles a bit '_This is a chance to see Momo!_' Grimmjow leaps from his spot on the boulder and continues to jump until he is close enough to sonido into the gate.

"I can't believe Ichigo lost his powers and is not even trying to get them back. Do you captain?" Renji asks Byakuya as they, and other soul reapers, exit the now opened garganta.

Grimmjow notices that their guard is down. He quickly sonido's past Renji and Byakuya and the other soul reapers as the garganta closes. As Grimmjow passes, Renji spots his unusually colored hair.

Renji quickly turns his head towards the direction of the garganta only to watch it close. "NO!" Renji manages to yell out as the gate closes.

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya asks. Renji turns back to Byakuya "We have to open another garganta."

"What for?" Byakuya asks, a bit annoyed. "Because Grimmjow just went into the Seireitei!" Renji yells. Byakuya's eyes widen "How is that possible! I didn't sense him at all!"

"Well I think its probably because he wanted to sneak into the Soul Society!" Renji growls out. Byakuya practically facepalms.

Renji grabs his communicator "Grimmjow has entered the soul society! I repeat! Grimmjow has entered the soul society!"

After a few fuzzy noises a soul reaper responds "Alright, we're opening a Garganta as we speak"

"Okay." Renji responds, he turns to his captain "They're opening a garganta captain." Byakuya nods "Get ready! We're preparing to go back to the soul society." he orders the troops, who nod in understanding.

The garganta opens and the squad steps through.

In the Soul Society...

Grimjow leaps from house to house as he looks around Kusajishi, with his spiritual pressure as low as he can muster.

Grimmjow smiles '_I didn't know I could've pulled this off! What great luck!_' Grimmjow praises. As he lands on a building, his foot slips and he crashes into the roof, breaking it, causing him to fall to the bottom of the house.

Grimmjow lets out a cough as he rolls from off his back onto his hands and knees. Grimmjow stands and waves the soot and dirt from the air.

He hears whimpering and turns to the side.

In the corner, a young girl cowers with a baby in a blanket, who sleeps silently. Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow but shrugs it off.

He brushes his outfit off from the dirt and leaves the small shack. He steps out, only to be surrounded by Kusajishi's toughest men.

One man with spiky grey hair takes a step forward and points a dull blade at Grimmjow "You don't belong here scum" he croaks out. "Well no shit." Grimmjow responds, running his hand through his hair, getting dirt out.

"I don't like your attitude" the man replies. Grimmjow puts his hands in his pockets "I don't give a shit with what you like! Now buzz off!" Grimmjow yells at the men.

The men stay silent for a moment then laugh. "You're a tough guy, eh?" The man says, positioning his blade onto his shoulder.

Grimmjow scoffs "Well yeah."

"We don't believe ya!" One man from the gathering yells. Grimmjow frowns "Che... I just want to get to the seireitei without any problems, alright?"

"The seireitei? You can't handle them soul reapers with that kind of spiritual pressure" one man laughs.

Grimmjow growls '_I've had enough of this_'

"Get out of my way or I'll be forced to take action." Grimmjow threatens. "What're you gunna do, eh? You aint got enough power to take us all." The man with the dull sword says.

Grimmjow growls "I don't have time for this!"

Grimmjow jumps high in the air and dissapears in sonido. As he sonidos to a different location he thinks '_Shoulda done this earlier._'

Grimmjow lands in the woods. His frown deepens "OH FUCK!" He yells out.

He spots a tall tree and decides to climb it. He walks to the tree and looks up. The nearest branch is problibly twenty feet high. Grimmjow uses a bit of his spiritual pressure and his hands turn into paws, his claws form over his fingers.

Grimmjow uses a bit more so his feet can become cat-like. After Grimmjow was done with his paws, he looks up again.

Grimmjow smirks and jumps onto the tree, his claws digging in to the bark. And he begins to climb.

After a minute, Grimmjow reaches the branch. He leaps to it, his paws dissapearing and his feet and hands go back to normal.

Grimmjow swings himself onto the top of the branch and begins to the climb the others.

After twenty-five minutes of climbing, Grimmjow finaly reaches the top. His head pops out of the heap of leaves, a few leaves sticking to his hair.

Grimmjow looks around and spots the seireitei. "Hmm... Not that far, just gotta keep going the way I was." He mutters to himself as he looks at the landscape. "Alrighty!" Grimmjow grunts as he leaps outta the tree, some leaves following him as he goes.

Grimmjow makes his way towards the seireitei.

He finally comes to where he believes he can enter. Grimmjow walks towards the seireitei but is stopped by the sound of something falling.

Grimmjow looks up and spots a giant gate falling towards him. His eyes widen and he quickly sonidos into the seireitei.

Grimmjow lands on the otherside of the gate. He lets out a laugh as he pats himself down "Whoo! Didn't think I would've gotten through." He says to himself.

He looks up and notices he didnt send any signal off. He smirks to himself "Luck loves me!"

Grimmjow quickly makes his way towards the buildings to hide in the shade they provide. "I need a disguise to stay un-known." Grimmjow mutters as he cautiously looks around.

He spots a soul reaper who is possible his own size. Grimmjow quickly sonidos and knocks the man out.

Grimmjow exchanges outfits with the man and some how made his mask dissapear. He slides his zanpakuto onto his hip and stretches "Hard work."

Grimmjow smirks to himself and continues on his way. Grimmjow wonders around, his hands in his pockets.

"How do soul reapers know where to go?" He growls out after thirty minuets of endless walking. Grimmjow runs his hand through his hair and lets out a groan.

"Hey! You there." A voice calls. Grimmjow turns his head "What?" He says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Come here" A man with feathers on his face calls. "Why?" Grimmjow asks, his eyebrow lifting. The man rolls his eyes and walks to Grimmjow. Grimmjow watches the man as he walks to him. Grimmjow looks down at the man who is an inch shorter than him.

The man grins as he looks up, liking what he see's. "Where have you been all my life?" he whispers out. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he takes a step back, only to have the man take a step closer

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asks, leaning as far away from the man as he can. The man looks up at Grimmjow with dream-like eyes "I, Yumichika Ayasegawa, have found the man of my dreams!"

Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow "The man of your... Dreams?" Yumichika nods and giggles at the same time. For some reason, Grimmjow could see sparkles around Yumichika as he giggles.

"You're the one!" Yumichika says, poking Grimmjow in the chest. "The one? What?" Grimmjow feels himself getting a bit frightened.

Yumichika nods, a smile on his face "You're beautiful in every way. Your blue hair shines in the day light, your face makes my heart beat faster, and your muscular body makes me so-" Yumichika squeals in delight.

Yumichika touches Grimmjows chest. Grimmjow stares wide-eyed at the small man in front of him. He grabs Yumichika's hands and pulls them away from his chest. Yumichika looks up, lust fills his eyes "I knew you felt the same way" He says in a husky voice.

"N-No. I-I don't" Grimmjow stutters. Yumichika smiles "Then why are you still holding my hands?" Yumichika asks, his smile tunring into a smirk. Grimmjow's wide eyes look down at his hands holding Yumichika's wrist.

"Uh.." Grimmjow says as he loosesns his grip. Yumichika pulls Grimmjow to him, his back against the wall. Grimmjow's eyes widen a bit more "Wh-What are you doing?" Grimmjow asks.

Yumichika answers by kissing Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes practically pop out of his head.

Yumichika puts his hand on Grimmjow's chest and runs a finger down it, over his abs. Suddenly, Yumichika's finger feels nothing but air. Yumichika's eyes widen. He looks up and see's a fragment of a mask on. Yumichika's eyes widen. Grimmjow feels Yumichika try to back away, he takes a step back, letting Yumichika go.

Grimmjow turns "If you tell anyone what happened here I will rip your body limb from limb with my own two hands" Grimmjow threatens. He disappears in sonido after spotting the number on the gate.

Grimmjow stops in the middle of a garden. He leans on a tree and huffs. The situation between him and Yumichika scared the sexta espada. For the first time he was scared for something he never lost. His virginity.

No one ever guessed that _the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a virgin.

Grimmjow takes in deep breaths as he sits at the base of the tree. "Where am I?" he asks himself as he looks around.

"I think they're somewhere in the garden" Grimmjow hears someone say. "Oh, thank you!" A female voice thanks.

Foot steps get closer to his spot. Grimmjow turns his head and peeks at the person coming his way.

"Fuck!" He growls out, remembering that black hair and big violet eyes "It's that stupid little girl again." Grimmjow quickly stands and jumps into the tree. This did not come unnoticed.

"W-Wait!" Rukia calls out. Grimmjow stops, his head covered by leaves. "I need to ask you something." She says. "What is it?" Grimmjow asks, his voice a bit lighter than it usually is. "Do you know where my brother and Renji are?" Rukia asks.

'_Who?_' Grimmjow wonders. "I asked you a question." Rukia says, getting into her 'Kuchiki royalty' mode. "How the hell should I know? I don't even know what they look like." Grimmjow growls out, annoyed by her attitude. '_No one looks down on me. Not even this little girl._'

Grimmjow turns and looks down at Rukia, his head still covered. A grin crawls onto his face as he stares at the shocked face of Rukia Kuchiki.

"No lowly squad member talks to me like that!" Rukia shouts out. Some squad members at the side talk amoungst themselves. "Well I don't give a fuck!" Grimmjow shouts back.

"What did you just say!" Rukia growls out. She walks closer to the tree "Get down here and tell me what squad you're in!" She orders. Grimmjow spits at her, Rukia dodges the spit. She looks at the spit that lands on the grass.

"How dare you!" Rukia jumps into the tree. "Yeah, thats right, come on bitch" He growls out. Rukia huffs as she finally reaches the 'lowly squad member'. She looks up, only to be face to face to the arrancar who put a hole in her stomach before the war.

"G-G-G-G" She stutters. "Grimmjow" He says for her. "Wha- But I thought- But- What?"

"You thought that strawberry killed me?" He asks. Rukia nods, earning a laugh from the arrancar. "As if!" He chuckles. "He can if he wanted to!" Rukia defends. "Oh really? And where is he now?" Grimmjow asks, a victorious smirk on his face.

"He's..." Rukia starts but stops after knowing that Grimmjow had won. "Thats right little princess. He's powerless. Just. Like. You." He says mockingly.

Rukia takes out her zanpakuto "Remember this? I froze your sorry ass with it a long time ago." Grimmjow holds up his hand "Remember this? I tore a hole in your stomach with this a long time ago."

Rukia growls. Grimmjow smirks and flexes his hand. As he flexes, his fingers are replaced with claws. Rukia's eyes widen "How did you-" "I trained while you guys were busy trying to get back into Los Noches." Grimmjow says.

"But that was a short time." Rukia says. "Yes. It was. But with one of my best healers, it was possible." Grimmjow says as he stares at his claws, memories of his training with Momo blocks his vision momentarily.

"You mean..." Rukia starts. Grimmjow's claws disappear as he grabs the front of Rukia's uniform and picks her up so that they're face to face. "Take me to Momo." Grimmjow growls out.

A grunt of pain escapes Grimmjow's lips. He lets Rukia go and takes a step back. He looks down and see's her sword hanging from his stomach.

Rukia smirks "Powerless my-" "You missed." Grimmjow grins. He opens the top part of the stolen uniform, ripping the part that was held together by the sword.

Rukia blushes as she looks at Grimmjow's bare upper body. Grimmjow snaps his fingers in front of her face "Hello!" He says, getting her attention. "Down there" He says, pointing at the spot where her zanpakuto 'penitrated' his body.

Rukia looks down and see's her sword floating inside his hollow hole. Grimmjow pulls it out and tosses it in his hands. "Hmm..." He grabs the hilt and points the blade at Rukia. "Take me to Momo." He commands.

"Never" Rukia growls out. Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow in an annoyed manner "Alright." He moves the blade away from Rukia and towards the squad building.

Grimmjow laughs, he pulls back his arm and then thrusts it forward, Rukia's sword flies out of his hand and disappears in the distance.

Rukia gasps as she watches her precious sword fly. "NO!" She shouts as she jumps from the branch to go after he sword. "Good luck with finding your sword!" Grimmjow yells out.

Grimmjow laughs as he fixes his uniform and makes his mask disappear. He jumps down from the branch and goes to a squad member.

"Aye. What squad am I in?" He asks. The woman sighs "Sixth." Grimmjow nods "Alright." He turns and walks off.

"Arent you gunna say thank you?" The woman yells at him. Grimmjow laughs "Nope!" The woman rolls her eyes "Eleventh squad members." She groans.

Grimmjow wonders around the seireitei for hours, wondering where the hell he was going. Finally, Grimmjow feels his patience wearing thin. He looks up at the orange sky, noticing sun down.

Grimmjow takes a deep breath "Where is Momo!" He shouts out. "Hinamori-fukutaicho?" A quiet voice asks. Grimmjow turns and spots a small boy with a broom. "Yeah, do you know where she is?" Grimmjow asks.

"Yes. She's in squad four." The timid boy answers. "Okay... Do you know how to get there?" Grimmjow asks, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yes, I'm actually on my way there now." He answers.

The boy leads Grimmjow to the squad. "I'll see if Hinamori-fukutaicho wants visitors." He says, earning a nod from the bluenette. Grimmjow looks around '_This place is some sort of a medical wing..._'

The young boy comes back to Grimmjow "She says she doesnt want to see anyone." Grimmjow can feel a bit of pain in his heart. "Oh... Okay... " Grimmjow turns and leaves. Once he's out of sight he goes to the garden and looks through every window to find Momo.

He comes across a dark room. Grimmjow uses his cat-like night vision to see the person. "Momo" Grimmjow breathes as he see's her face.

Grimmjow quietly lifts the window. He slips in and closes it after himself. Grimmjow walks to Momo, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Momo" He calls out. Momo's head snaps up and stares his direction. "Oh great, now I'm hearing things. I must be crazy." She mumbles.

"No, you're not hearing things Momo." Grimmjow says. Momo lifts an eyebrow and turns on a lamp that is on the night stand next to her bed. Momo can only see the bottom half of a shinigami uniform.

"Don't play games with me" Momo growls out. "I'm not playing games with you Momo." Grimmjow says, stepping into the light.

Momo lets out a gasp "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asks, happiness overwhelms her. Momo smiles at him, the smile makes Grimmjow smile also. Then the memory of Grimmjow attacking her breaks the happiness. Momo's smile turns into a glare.

Grimmjow frowns "What is it?" He asks. "Are you here to use me again?" Momo asks, venom in her voice. Grimmjow's eyes widen "Wha- No!" He defends "I never used you! I only said that so you could go." Grimmjow says, his eyes glued to the floor.

"For me to go?" Momo asks, her glare lightens up "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow walks closer to Momo "I didn't want you to be called a traitor so I had to make a way for you to go off as a hostage. I'm sorry about hurting you." Grimmjow apologizes. Momo stops glaring at Grimmjow.

He sits on the bed and leans his arms on his knees, facing the direction he came from. Grimmjow lays his head in his hands.

Momo places a hand on his shoulder causing Grimmjow to look at her. Grimmjow sits up straight and locks eyes with Momo.

"I forgive you" Momo says, a smile on her lips. Momo leans forward and rests her forehead against his, their lips inches away from each other.

Both of their hearts beating at a fast rate. Grimmjow tilts his head up a bit, their lips closer. He then tilts his head back to where it origonally was, the distance growing.

Grimmjow places his hand on Momo's cheek. Momo leans into his hand, his touch soothing her. Grimmjow's hand moves from her cheek to her chin. He uses his finger to tilt Momo's head up.

Momo stares into his dreamy blue eyes. Grimmjow leans towards Momo, her heart beating as he does so. Both Grimmjow and Momo close their eyes, awaiting for their lips to touch and for sparks to fly.

Each second felt like a hour. Finally, both of their lips meet and fireworks birst. Grimmjow leans in, wanting more of her sweet kiss. Grimmjow pulls Momo out of the bed and onto his lap. Momo giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, his arms wrap around her waist.

They take a second long break and kiss again. Grimmjow gives Momo an open mouthed kiss, his tounge slipping into her mouth. Momo couldnt help but moan a little, exciting the espada.

Momo runs her hand through his hair, Grimmjows hand gently rubs her back. Momo's finger goes under the shoulder of the shinigami uniform. Grimmjow smirks "So you want to go that far?" He asks huskily in her ear.

Momo nods, lust in her eyes "Take me... Grimmjow" Momo sighs out his name in a dream-like voice. Grimmjow smirks and kisses Momo's neck "Lets get this show on the road."

Momo smirks and mumbles a kido spell. "Whats the spell for?" Grimmjow asks. "Its to make this room sound proof. No sound will go out." Momo answers. Grimmjow grins "Good call." Momo giggles and kisses him.

Grimmjow stands, holding Momo. He turns his body and lays Momo onto the bed.

Grimmjow crawls onto her and kisses her chest. He bites Momo's neck playfully. Momo bites her lip, resisting the moan that is trying to escape. Momo's hands slip into the top of the uniform he wears.

"Mmmm" Grimmjow moans, enjoying her touch. Momo slips the top off, exposing his chest. "I've always loved looking at your chest." Momo says. Grimmjow chuckles "I've always wanted to see yours" He says, opening the top of her white hospital robe, exposing her blue bra that matches Grimmjow's hair.

He smirks "Now thats kinky." Momo blushes "This was unexpected." "Lets see if it was." He says, opening her entire robe. Grimmjow licks his lips "Black lacey undewear. So this was unexpected."

Momo laughs "I told you." Momo sits up and takes Grimmjow's opened top off and throws it to the side. Grimmjow removes Momo's robe and tosses it as well.

Grimmjow kisses Momo's shoulder "You're beautiful, ya know?" He says, his eyes closed as he hugs her.

Momo caresses his hair "You're really handsome. You know?" Momo says with a giggles. Grimmjow laughs and releases her from his hug. Momo grabs the cloth that ties around Grimmjows waist, holding his pants up.

Momo unties his pants. Grimmjow helps Momo take his pants off. Momo smirks at Grimmjow "I didn't know espadas had access to the human world." Grimmjow chuckles "Gin was the only one. And he brought back these undergarments they call boxers."

Momo pulls the elastic band and lets it go. Grimmjow licks his lips and smiles. He pins Momo to the bed and kisses her body.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Both Grimmjow's and Momo's heads turn to the direction of the knocking. "Momo its me, Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro says loudly. Momo's eyes widen "Oh boy..."

Grimmjow shrugs "He'll leave eventually." Momo sits up with Grimmjow "No he wont."

_Knock knock!_

"Momo, are you ignoring me?" Toshiro asks. Grimmjow and Momo can hear Toshiro trying to open the door. "Momo, why is this door locked?" Momo gulps.

After a few moments of Toshiro trying to open the door he walks away. Momo and Grimmjow listen as Toshiro's footsteps become faint.

Grimmjow smirks at Momo "What I tell ya?" He lays Momo back down and continues their love fest.

Toshiro sighs as he flash steps to the garden. He walks to Momo's window "I wonder why she locked the door..." He stops "Wait... The fourth squad doesnt have locks on their doors." Toshiro runs to Momo's window.

Toshiro's eyes widen as he looks upon the scene.

There, lies two bodies, their outer clothes on the floor and their undergarments barely on. "MOMO!" Toshiro shouts in a surprized tone. Momo instantly sits up making Grimmjow almost fall off the bed.

Momo takes off the kido spell "Sh-Shiro!" She stutters. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Toshiro asks loudly. "W-W-Well I-Uh-"

"We were trying to have some fun." A guys voice says as he sits up. Toshiro glares at the man. Grimmjow's face is seen in the light. Toshiro's eyes widen '_A mask fragment! Blue hair! A hole in his stomach!_' "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez..." Toshiro growls out "The missing espada."

Grimmjow glares at Toshiro "Yo kid, can you leave so we can continue this little game we're playing?" He asks, pulling Momo to himself. That action, not the words, caused something in Toshiro to snap.

Toshiro takes out his zanpakuto "Bankai" He mutters. Momo's eyes widen. She turns to Grimmjow "Run." Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow "Why?"

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouts. Grimmjow's eyes widen.

Grimmjow quickly puts his pants on and ties the cloth. He grabs his zanpakuto and jumps in the air to avoid an ice dragon that flies his way.

The dragon rams into the door, tearing it down. Momo uses the blanket to cover herself "Shiro! Stop! Please!" Momo begs.

Grimmjow jumps in front of Momo and gives her a quick kiss "I'll see you later beautiful" he smiles.

He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, the top of his uniform in his hand, his zanpakuto in the other. Momo runs after Toshiro who runs after Grimmjow out of the room. Everyone watches in confusion as an ice dragon chases a blue haied shirtless soul reaper.

"What is going on here?" Unohana shouts out. All of their attentions is pull to Momo, who holds a blanket over her half naked body.

"Well..." Momo begins.

Grimmjow runs as fast as he can, jumping here and there to avoid an ice dragon. He makes it at the top of a cliff where an open senkaimon stands. Grimmjow quickens his pace and runs to the gate.

Grimmjow jumps into the senkaimon and continues to run. Toshiro stops at the gate "Close the gate!" Toshiro orders. The gate managers nod and close the gate. Toshiro takes off his bankai and slides his zanpakuto into its sheath.

Grimmjow exits the gate, only to fall twenty stories to the ground.

Before he hit the ground, he twisted his body and lands on his feet. Grimmjow slips on the top of his uniform and slips his zanpakuto and its sheath onto his hip "Well fuck. Who knew I'll land in Karakura town of all places." Grimmjow mumbles.

_**Well! I finished it! Woo!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I promise I'll update faster. But to update faster I'ma need reviews!**_

_**So...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow looks around "It's quiet without that strawberry making a fuss" he says, slipping his zanpakuto into the belt of his shinigami uniform.

He puts his hands behind his head and takes a deep breath "Now... How do I get back to the Soul Society?" He wonders out loud. He takes a few steps before dodging a blue arrow that flew by his head.

"I believe I just jinxed myself." He groans. "What're you doing here arrancar? And why are you dressed as a soul reaper?" Uryu asks from his spot on the roof of a near by house.

Grimmjow scratches the inside of his ear "I'm running from a brat and his ice dragon." Uryu furrows his brow "What?" Grimmjow scoffs "I need a way to get back to the Soul Society"

"What? Why?"

"Do you always ask the same old dumb ass questions?" Grimmjow growls "I said I need a way back to the Soul Society."

"I didn't know the Soul Society let the likes of _you _join their ranks." Uryu insults. Grimmjow laughs "They don't. I just snuck in and and almost took my woman. Too bad they interfeared." he frowns.

Uryu readies another arrow "What are you planning to do while we're here?" Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow "Apparently I am planning to return to Hueco Mundo." He says sarcastically.

"And how to do that, I have no idea." Grimmjow smirks dangerously. Uryu puts down his bow "You wont hurt anyone, right?" Grimmjow puts his hands up, the smirk still remaining "Not unless I'm attacked." Uryu's bow disappears "Good. Now follow me, I know who can take you back to Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow shrugs and follows Uryu through town. They both walk up to Urahara's shop "Urahara should know how to make a garganta for you since he'd done it before."

Grimmjow looks at the shop then back at Uryu "They wont kill me, right?" Uryu grunts "No promises." Grimmjow frowns "How lame."

The two go inside Urahara's shop. "Uryu! What a surprise! I didn't know you liked espadas!" Urahrara teases "Hardly." Uryu responds through gritted teeth.

"Can you make me a garganta?" Grimmjow asks, crossing his arms. Urahara lifts an eyebrow "What for?" "I need to return to Hueco Mundo to plan on getting my woman back." Grimmjow responds.

"Your woman?" Urahara asks, Grimmjow nods. "And that is?" "Momo." Grimmjow answers, nodding as he does. Urahara lifts his eyebrows "Hinamori?" "Yep. Thats the one."

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Urahara says, blinking for a while. Grimmjow lifts an eyerbrow "Why?" Urahara shrugs "She's the innocent type, its unusual for someone like her to go for someone like you."

"Someone like me? Whats that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow asks, getting a bit angry. "All I'm saying is that you're the rebel type, and she's the sweet heart type." Urahara says, fanning himself.

Grimmjow growls "Whatever. Just open a garganta for me to go into." Urahara stands "Fine." He begins to walk to a spot to hte floor. He reaches down and opens a door that is well hidden in the floor.

Grimmjow stares at the hole in the floor "Whats in there?" Urahara looks down "An underground battle feild. Come in, the garganta is waiting." Grimmjow walks to the hole and peers down. He spots a ladder then shrugs.

He jumps into the hole wiht Uraraha after him. Urahara leads Grimmjow to to an open space with two vertical bars coming from one of the rocky mountains. Urahara looks at Tessai "Is it ready?" Tessai nods and opens the Garganta.

Grimmjow smiles "Thanks. I'll be sure not to kill you guys next time." He leaps into the garganta and makes his way through the darkness and to the opening on the other side.

He lands and looks around. His face goes pale. '_God damnit._' Grimmjow curses, staring at the shinigami that surround him. "Good thing you landed here, espada." Toshiro says, smirking as he approaches Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mentally slaps himself as his hand finds it's way to the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Look, I didn't mean any harm to Momo." Grimmjow assures, not wanting to fight everyone at once. "We were ordered to kill the last remaining espada." Toshiro says, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"What if I hand myself over?" Grimmjow asks, taking his hand off his zanpakuto. "Then you make our job easier." Toshiro smirks.

Grimmjow falls to his knee's and holds his hands up high "I surrender. Take me to be... Judged." Grimmjow growls.

"Take his zanpakuto, hand cuff him." Toshiro orders. Next thing Grimmjow knew he was on his way to the new central 46 head quarters.

"You, sexta espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, are sentanced to be executed by the Sokyoku on Sokyoku hill." One of the male members says loudly. Grimmjow's eyes widen "What?!"

_**Review**_


End file.
